


孙翔×你 接灭老师的车

by tonyandkevin



Category: the parking lot of tony
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	孙翔×你 接灭老师的车

怎么哄一个幼稚鬼？  
你一路都在想着这件事，孙翔将你打横抱着回到了家，在玄关的鞋还没摆放好，他已经整个人欺身贴了过来，男人个子高兼又手长脚长，将你退路堵得严严实实。  
你避无可避，只能任由他将薄唇堵上你的，他着急得很，呼吸急促，连带着让你的气息也染上了情欲的味道，你仰着下巴承受他的唇舌，还沉浸于旖旎情迷中，身下突然一凉。  
裙子被扯下来了。  
他的手游走在大腿侧，带着凉意的指腹上属于职业电竞手的茧磨蹭得难受，偏又撩拨起欲望的火，要将你彻头彻尾地点燃。  
你反手抱住他，感受到男人轻轻低头啃咬你的耳朵，齿间叼着耳垂的软肉噬咬，明明只是一个简单的吮咬，你却偏偏忍不住随着他的动作浑身一颤，随之而来的是他突然袭入的指尖。  
第一次在酒精的作用下催生出属于离乱情迷的情欲，到了这时，反而变得紧张起来了。内里已经分泌出花液了，手指的探入异常顺利，他试探着用指腹去蹭着内里的嫩肉，那下子就如从他的指尖处由尾椎腾升出一股酥麻的颤觉，你止不住喉间的呻吟，被他凑过来的薄唇以吻封缄。  
一吻了毕，那带着稍高于体温的男根已经抵在了花缝间，沾染着花液的头蠢蠢欲动，像是随时都会抵冲进来。  
你从一回小死中回过神来，睁开眼对上刺眼的白炽灯与灯下的客厅，这才意识到你们还在玄关。  
……第一次，还是在厕所。  
你伸手推他解了一半纽扣此时正赤裸着的胸膛：“到床上去。”话毕又禁不住地掐了一把他精壮的上身。  
看着宅身材果然还是不宅的。  
又深深感慨，果然是真命天女，在网吧抓的男朋友质量也可以如此优秀。  
孙翔却已然按捺不住地顶了一下，硕大的头微微挤进花穴，浅浅地戳弄着，他轻喘着气：“在这里做。”  
男人低头看你，额前的刘海被汗水打湿，软软地搭在脑门上，他本身就长了一张出门人人夸俊的脸，这下子更为他添上了色欲的性感。  
“不要……”你话说到一半，他又凑过去吻住你的胸乳，唇舌间漏出模模糊糊的吮吸声，听到也令人禁不住脸红发烫，你压住喉间的呻吟，“上次就是在厕所里……”  
“……”  
埋在胸前的头突然一抬：“所以，你是觉得我带给你的体验不好吗？”  
你讪讪道：“我不是这个意思，就是觉得可能在床上发挥，额，可能会更好一点。”   
“……比你之前的男朋友发挥要差吗？”他半晌挤出一句。  
“大哥你冷静一点我没奔现！”他哼了一声，还是不爽的模样，你顿了顿，接着把话说下去，“不过技术是有点差……”  
他脸一黑。

所以有的时候逞一时嘴舌之快，不仅捞不着一点好处，甚至还会得不偿失。  
且床上效果更佳。  
“不要了……”  
孙翔将你翻了个身压在身下，男人撩开身后的头发，温热的呼吸打在后颈，酥酥痒痒的。硕大的男根还埋在花穴之中，随着他一动，棍身就着粘稠的花液就要滑出体内，又被轻轻推了回去。  
你方才被他折腾了不久，已经是濒临极点，被压在床上有气无力地想要摆脱他：“不要了……嗯……”  
他按住你的后颈，吮吻下来。  
他的唇温热而带着色欲，明明只是简单地印在后颈的让皮肤上，却偏偏像火一般点燃身体。连接在一起的那处热得发烫，几近要将你燃烧殆尽。  
两人都是裸着身子，下身紧紧嵌合在一起，任何一丝一毫的举动都像会被放大一百倍般传上大脑，你半睁着眼，只觉得入眼所见的场景都要颠倒过来一般。  
他滑出，带着湿气的身体覆上你，又自后咬住你的耳，含糊不清的声音贴着耳廓传入耳蜗：“这回满意了吗？”  
这该死的男人，怎么还没消气。  
你连忙扯着嗓子：“满意——”  
尾音还没落下，男人肿胀的欲望就自后重新捅了进来。润滑的花穴马上有了反应，吸附着他的棍身想要男人更有力的挺入，他摆着臀重重捣入，粗暴地将自己挺送进去。  
你揪紧床单，身体随着他的节奏而扭动。  
……真爽。  
他恶狼一般狠狠咬住你的耳垂，挺着胯毫不客气地将男根一次又一次地顶入你的体内。  
“满意了吗？”  
“现在满意了吗？”他似是带着万钧之力撞入，要将你钉死在床上一般。

……  
不要再在床事话题上惹男人了，真的。


End file.
